Satin
by Deliriously Withdrawn
Summary: Bella and Jacob are married. Twoshot. i.Satin ii.Tradition Delelted other chapters, feel free to ignore A/N's.
1. Satin

A/N: So sorry about not updating; Life happened. X Summer's out so I'm going to try and be better at updating, but I've got a ton of reports, one of my best friends is taking me to Canada (and possibly Delaware) and I'm going to Star Island (Isles of Shoals)

Disclaimer: See previous chapter(s)

Chapter 6: Satin

Everyone had left the room, and I was left standing in front of a floor-length mirror, trying to sort the jumble of excitement that was my mind.

I looked up in the mirror and saw someone who was not myself. She was over-excited; her face flushed red, lips slightly open as if trying to get more oxygen into her lungs.

I slowly spun around: trying to get a full view of my ensemble. Whenever I had a dress on, I had always loved to spin; letting the skirt poof up like I had always pictured a princess's would.

My grin grew wider; but I dared not smile too far for fear of ruining the slight lipstick I wore.

It was the middle of winter and I could feel the slight crisp breeze flow from the window that I had insisted be opened. I had grown far too hot under the many layers I wore, and the bustle of activity around me had not helped matters.

I sat down at the vanity, looking in the white mirror, trying to find some imperfection that could be, at least for a few hours, could be corrected. But as I searched and I searched, I found that there was nothing to correct. For a brief moment I saw myself as Jake saw me.

My gloved hands covered my mouth as I let out a light laughter.

I became temporarily blinded as the crystal earrings I wore, caught the light and reflected their brilliant shine from the mirror into my eyes.

I could only hope that, that would be the only thing that could go wrong today.

But, I thought, if I could be perfect for a moment then certainly a day in La Push could as well.

I put my head in my hands, realizing, for the millionth time this morning today's occurrence. And whether it was the over-excitement or the jumble of my hormones; I began to laugh.

It started out innocently enough; light and airy, but son grew in hysterics that I had to clutch my sides for my stomach began to cramp. I forced myself to stop however, when I felt tears welling up in my eyes from the laughter. I did not know whether or not my mascara was waterproof. It would do no one any good if I walked out of here looking like a black-striped zebra.

I jumped at the sound of the door creaking open. It was my mom. I saw her smiling at my own smile. In her dark blue gown and her precisely done make-up and hair she looked like she was going on 25.

She shuffled in the room and silently closed the door behind her.

"Excited?" She asked.

"More than I ever thought." I replied. A giggle bubbled up and threatened to spill from my lips.

"I wanted to talk to you beforehand…" She began. I stayed silent so that she could continue. "I only wanted to tell you how happy I am Bella. This is a huge step; probably bigger than you realize even now. But, you're my girl; I know how well that this will work out for you. And if you need any help, _any_ whatsoever, you know I'm here. You may have always acted like the older one; but I'm still your mother; and I love you very much."

For the first time in a while I saw Rene as her actual age. And at her attempt at kind-hearted word pulled at my heartstrings. Tears; not from laughter, but from a bittersweet feeling, lined my eyes. But my mother; always one prepared for a beauty emergency, whipped a handkerchief out of thin air and dabbed at my eyes like she had done whenever I had gotten soap in my eyes in the shower, as a child. The mental image made me laugh out loud in a gasp. And she joined me in my laughter.

Emily popped her head in the door; smiling at the slight of us and told me to come out.

My mother gave me a bone-crushing hug, telling me to "Go get 'em tiger." (Our own little inside joke) She quickly exited the room in her fashionable manner.

Emily walked over to me; much like my mother, giving me a hug, and whispering "Thank You" in my ear. I did not have a chance to question for she walked out of the door.

I took a deep breath before following in her footsteps. I walked under the archway; covered in amaryllis and white orchids that matched the flowers in my hair. Jake had once told me that the amaryllis meant splendid beauty. I was, needless to say, pleasantly surprised, to wake up in a bed the next day, covered in them.

As I stepped out only on cue, not by the sound of music, but by Charlie's footsteps, I felt the swoosh of the satin dress around my legs.

Satin was my favorite fabrics. It reminded me of the bed I shared with Jacob where I was warmly greeted each morning. It reminded me of the feel water, where I could slip between the waves and feel peace. It reminded me of rolling in the grass; both as a child and also with Jake when he was in one of his more playful moods. And most of all; it reminded me of the feel of Jacob's arms when the enveloped me, and made me feel more at peace then any amount of water, grass or fabric could ever do.

I vaguely saw the people staring at me; our friends lined up towards the end of the room.

But I only had eyes for Jake; I felt myself being pulled by the gravitational force of his eyes.

And as I reached him; and Charlie kissed my cheek, I was finally able to stand beside him; all I had wanted to do. As he grabbed my hands he said "Hey there stranger," reminding me of that day at the beach.

I looked down at our joined hands and I saw the engagement ring. That ring was soon going to be joined by another.

My wedding band.

A/N: What do you guys think; do you want the wedding reception as well? (Laughs at thought of Jacob, Bella and a garter. XD)

If you guys have any ideas/ scenarios that you want to see played out or see me write; tell me in a review and I'll try to do them.

Heck, if you want I could probably do a scene where Edward comes back. gasp


	2. Tradition

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. :-)

To _mYBlOodYcRySTalHeaRt_: I'd lay off the monster for a while. You know what I'm talking about. XD

So far, Edward is winning – I'll probably just put him in a one-shot that won't affect later scenes. Will that make everyone happy?

Note: I don't know Jake's middle name – so I stole his great-grandfather's. o.0

Chapter 7: Tradition

Mrs. Jacob Ephriam Black. The name seemed to resound in my head. 

The ceremony was small, quaint and perfect. My mother, Angela and Emily had been my bridesmaids. Sam, Embry and Ben had been Jake's groomsmen.

At the reception I was met with miles of linen: much of which was tulle and satin.

I didn't pay much mind to the dinner as I ate it. I was more intensely aware of Jake's leg next to mine. His heat seared through both his pant leg and my gown.

I was acutely aware; even more so then often of Jake's towering height during our first dance. I can't quite remember what song we danced to, for I had lost myself in his eyes. I had a feeling that he had to shake himself out of the same stupor that I had found myself in. He had bent down to kiss me at the end of our dance, but I soon felt myself bent over backwards in a swooping kiss. I was vaguely aware of the whistles and wolf-calls. By now I had found the latter oddly ironic. Though I expected they came from the "wolves" themselves.

Soon after came the cake. It had three tiers and was covered in ivory fondant instead of icing. Small blossoms in varying shades of blue covered the cake, and vines hung around the base of each tier. Each tier was chocolate and yellow cake with butter-cream icing separating each layer.

As we cut the cake, Jake's hand not only covered mine but part of the silver handled knife as well. I was the first to feed the piece of cake, and though I had first gently put it to his lips; I shoved the rest in his mouth, causing him to look like a rapid, foaming animal. Camera's flashed; capturing my audacity.

He finished eating the cake, but I saw the evil glint in his eye. I had half a mind to run. But being the sweet person I loved (and married; I mentally did a happy dance) he tenderly placed the cake in my mouth without any icing touching my face. I leaned in to give him a kiss, and as he did so I felt a splat against my cheek, and I looked up into Jake's glee-full eyes.

I took my hand to wipe the icing off, and without a second thought flung it at Jake's face. However, due to my infamous aim, I hit the photographer right on the front of his shirt. I raised my hands to my mouth in shock. And Jake being the helpful person he was doubled over in laughter. I grabbed a napkin off the table to help the poor man wipe the butter-cream icing off his shirt. He laughed good-naturally and waved me away so he could go clean himself off in the bathroom.

I turned to Jake who was still shaking in attempt to control his laughter. However, he did take a napkin from the table, wiping the remaining icing off of my cheek.

"Bella, Bella." He said, shaking his head.

At that moment I was glad that I had not worn blush; I was certain that it would have given my face a purple tinge at that instant.

We walked back to our table and watched the others dance. I was happy that he held my hand for it was an anchor in my elated state.

I soon saw the photographer, and went to apologize to him. He said that it was no problem; it was reasons like this that he brought an extra outfit. And indeed he had a new shirt on.

Angela intervened my way back to the table, congratulating me and thanking me for letting her be a bridesmaid, and Ben a grooms'. She then suggested that I throw my bouquet: I complied.

Jake saw what I was about to do, and had the rental DJ make an announcement.

After all the women had gathered in the center of the floor, I turned around and threw the bouquet at the crowd. Who caught it but Emily? She smiled widely, and breathed the floral scent in.

It was then that I noticed the chair that had been placed beside me, Jake stood by it with a Cheshire cat grin.

"Jake…?" I questioned.

"Sit." He ordered.

I sat, and as soon as I sat down I realized what was about to occur. I nearly jumped out of my chair.

I had quite conveniently forgotten about that annoying piece of lace around my thigh. I had forgotten why it was there too; the garter toss.

Jake had kneeled down, much in the fashion as he had proposed to me. His hand started at my ankle, and teasingly at a dangerously slow pace made it's way up to my mid-calf, to my knee and as his hand reached my thigh, the pressure of his hand increased just enough to send me up the wall. He finally found the annoying piece fabric, hooked his index finger in it and as slowly as he had before, pulled the garter down. Not once did his eyes come off of mine.

Uproars of wolf and catcalls and claps and whistles reached my ears as Jake held the piece of fabric up in the air like a trophy.

I put my head in my hands not wanting to look up. Though when I heard the gasp I looked up and saw the garter on top of Sam's head.

I broke out into laughter and offered Emily my seat. I did not stay around to watch but I could take a wild guess at what happened after the crowd went "Awww…"

Jake followed me to the window where I was.

He laughed at me when I mumbled "Stupid traditions."

"Now it wasn't that bad was it? You can't tell me you didn't enjoy that last one."

I giggled, but still blushed remembering the photographer and the amount of camera flashes during the garter toss. I **would **hunt down every guest demanding to see their photos.

He sat himself on the sill and placed myself in his lap.

Laying my head on his chest; I calmed my heart down at the sound of his. His arms wrapped around my figure as he kissed the crown of my head.

I sighed into his chest.

"Thank You."

"Now whatever do you have me to thank for?"

"You kept the pieces of me together. You were there when I needed you. You helped me get over him."

He looked at me with large eyes. This was normally an untouchable subject. But I meant what I said; I still hurt, but I had Jake now, I was over what had happened. I settled back into his chest.

"You're welcome Bella, always welcome."

A/N: Not the best, I know.

Any more ideas you guys want me to write?

You guys didn't guess the last song!!! It was Jamie Cullum ( 3)

I'll give you an easier one.

"Ba ba, ba ba, this is the sound of settling…" -? – guess!!!

Can anyone guess where I got the chapter title from? hint: It's a song in a broadway/movie.


End file.
